Truly Magical
by zahc
Summary: When magic is taken away from Nanoha.Fate shows Nanoha the truly magical moments in life.Without the powerful devices Nanoha finds that these moments are the most precious in the world.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : I don't own any of the mgln characters .

* * *

**TRULY MAGICAL**

* * *

Anxious sapphire eyes stared at the screen in front of her face emotionless as she turned to Shari-the lead technical specialist of TSAB.

Shari swallowing a little, nervously shifted on her feet and gave Nanoha a sincere apologetic look.

"I'm terribly sorry instructor Takamachi, I and my team had done everything we could but we couldn't unlock raging heart.I'm so sorry."

Nanoha's face was still impassive as she replied "It's okay Shari san; I'm sure you did your best, I'm thankful for your hardwork, just let me know when you make any progress". The monotone in her voice gave Shari the impression that she'd been listening to her android assistant not the jubiliant, always cheerful and energetic Nanoha Takamichi. But after what happened it was understandable.

_A week ago the north-east division of TSAB was attacked by the TZR-a terrorist organization which currently was on TSAB's top ten wanted list-during this time almost all the Elite enforcers were out on different missions._

_This certainly gave the TZR a benefit and they managed to overpower the TSAB defense unit ; that was only until the arrival of the ace of aces, with the white devil's arrival the tables turned quickly , the defense force with deflated hope find their morale boosting up , together they've gained victory over the TZR. Admist the victory celebration however they didn't noticed the leader of TZR taking an aim at raging heart, it caught Nanoha off-guard when her beloved device was caught in black flames and after the flames diminished it just stopped functioning._

Shari had no idea what the spell was but she did know that it was lethal as it managed to lock raging heart completely. At first Shari was sure that with their available resources they'll be able to unlock raging heart in a week's time . But now she realized that she was wrong, very wrong.

* * *

"Nanoha chan" at the sound of a familiar voice Nanoha turned around,

"Hello Hayate chan" Nanoha greeted childhood friend with a small smile though the lingering sadness didn't left the beautiful royal color eyes. Hayate noticed this knew the reason for the sadness in the usually vibrant eyes ; voice laced with concern Hayate asked " How are you doing Nanoha?" gently she moved her left hand to Nanoha's forearm wishing with all her heart that she could say that 'everything will be alright' to Nanoha but knew that the words can be fake and the hope given could be false.

"I'm fine Hayate chan…. I'll be fine" Nanoha replied genuinely moved by Hayate's concerned voice.

Before she or Hayate could make another comment however, Nanoha's wrist watch buzzed, turning it off she gave her friend a slight apologetic smile "I have to pick Vivio from school" she informed her friend . Hayate nodded in understanding, the two friends shared a brief goodbye hug before they parted ways.

Nanoha's sad expression however, still lingered on Hayate's mind she hated the fact that she could do nothing to help her friend in this difficult time . Nanoha may be strong and she may pretend to be fine but Hayate knew better ,she knew exactly what raging heart and magic is to her childhood friend-to Nanoha it was freedom and without it Nanoha was like a caged bird, Hayate knew that this whole ordeal must be suffocating for Nanoha.

Yet she also knew the fact that Nanoha would not share her pain and grief with anyone , she wouldn't open her heart to anyone except….Hayate's eyes widened with realization, she briefly considered hitting her head for her stupidity.

Ofcourse there was one person who understood Nanoha better than anyone else has or will , whom Nanoha believed more than anyone else , whose mere presence could soothe her, comfort her and bring a genuine smile to her lips it was…Hayate quickly summoned her device , she might have to pull some strings but for her friend she can and will do anything.

* * *

"Nanoha mama" , Nanoha gave a small smile and a short wave to her daughter, motioning her to get in the car . Once Vivio was inside Nanoha put her seatbelt in place and gave her daughter an affectionate kiss on the forehead . The six-year old though didn't smile as she always did on receiving smallest tokens of affection from her mother. Tugging on her sleeve Vivio gained Nanoha's full attention " Mama why are you sad ?" the question and the concern in her daughter's voice almost caused Nanoha's walls to shatter but she composed herself, giving her daughter-what she hoped-a real smile she said "I'm not sad Vivio , just had a stressful day". Vivio didn't seem much satisfied by her mother's statement but didn't further prodded the subject;instead the child innocently said " I wish Fate mama was here " If Fate mama was here she'd make everything alright she always did,Vivio believed, little did the child know that she'd just voiced the deepest desire of her heart ever since that incident Nanoha wanted…needed Fate by her side,

"Fate chan"

* * *

Author Note : So that finishes the first chap of true magic it is going to be a two-shot with no angst(not much then there already is) on a side note I understand the fact that raging heart is more than a device to Nanoha it is her friend , I too agree with fact and do feel bad about treating it as just a magical device . It was important to the plot however , so I ask for forgiveness in case I've offended any raging heart fans .

That aside reviews, comments and even criticisms are appretiated .

I'll be uploading the second and final chap very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRULY MAGICAL**

* * *

DISCLAIMER : Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and it's characters does not belong to me their rights belong to it's respective creator(s).

* * *

"Enforcer Harlaown…. Enforcer Harlaown ; we have received this current report from the local police division that despite not having a flight clearance you…" the officer stopped voicing out the enforcer's charge abruptly after receiving bone-chilling glare from the enforcer.

On receiving Hayate's urgent message about Nanoha needing her help , she immediately aborted her current mission -superiors orders be damned- and teleported to mid-childa instantly; unconcerned about the flight clearance , she literally flew to the TSAB's head-office where this certain officer felt it necessary to reprimand her about the protocols.

Before she could let the officer know about her thoughts on the matter..especially when her friend was in trouble; a certain captain of the former Riot force 6 saved the officer from his impending doom by dragging the top enforcer off to her office.

"Hayate what happened? Where's Nanoha?" Fate didn't even stop for air as she barraged Hayate with onslaught of questions.

"Fate calm down first, here drink this"

"Hayate just tell me about Nanoha"

Hayate sighed knowing any effort to calm her friend would be in vain ; when Nanoha's well being was in concern there was nothing else Fate that could distract Fate's thoughts – with a deep breath Hayate proceeded to tell Fate all about the attack and the incidents that followed after.

Fate was silent for a while – perhaps just taking in all the information Hayate surmised – but she was wrong, Fate was actually planning on an action.

"Call Shari"

"What?" Hayate asked confused, though she did acquiescence to the enforcer's request.

"Captain Yagami, Enforcer Harlaown" Shari greeted her two superiors with a she was surprised by the enforcers presence in mid-childa she didn't show it did gave her a brief idea why she was urgently summoned.

Her idea – it was a total miss;

"Bardiche lock" Shari as well as Hayate's jaw dropped from the enforcer's command.

They didn't even get the chance to gather their thoughts, before the enforcer spoke,

" Bardiche now can only be unlocked by Raging heart, I do trust you'll take care of it until then Shari-san".

Shari still couldn't gather her vocal cords together , so she nodded dumbly and took one of the most powerful devices in TSAB from the ace enforcer.

Fate turned her attention back to Hayate-"Hayate, where's Nanoha?"

* * *

Nanoha was lying in the old bed of her room in her parent's house while Vivio was playing with her siblings.

She didn't really know how it happened but apparently her mother have found out about the unfortunate events occurred in her life. And the ever perceptive Momoko Takamachi knew that her daughter needed her family – especially with Fate's absence there – Nanoha received a call from her mother earlier this day , the conversation included Momoko inviting/ordering Nanoha to lunch and then abruptly ending up the call with a "See you at 12:00".

Heeding to her mother's request/order Nanoha did arrive at Midori-ya for lunch . And she would have to admit it to herself that seeing her family was nice , still the turmoil in her heart refuse to ebate, during lunch her family tried their level best to ease her heart via consistent chatters, mindless jokes , funny imitations and semi-serious light-hearted conversations ; Nanoha herself desperately tried to indulge herself in the fine time with her family , but conclusively, she had been unsuccessful.

Now as she lay in her bed the thoughts of the painful event terrorized her solitude , her heart clenching terribly bringing an uninvited trail of tears out of her eyes .

'What if I could never use magic again'

'What if I could never go back to the life I knew'

Various 'what if's' scenarios as these haunted her mind, each reaching a concluison worse than the other , squeezing her eyes shut she prayed for these to stop , feeling her life and herself drifting over the cliff's edge , she prayed for standity and stability.

A hand rested on her back – the touch familiar so very familiar – supporting her trembling form .

Soon the soothing voice made it's way to her ears,

" Nanoha "

Nanoha didn't react for a moment afraid that it was only the figment of her recently overactive imagination.

"Nanoha " the voice called out again a little strongly this time – the touch too grew firm.

Slowly ever so slowly she turned to face the person whose presence she craved the most.

"Fate chan"

Seeing her childhood friend in such a broken state teared Fate's heart , quickly she gathered her friend in an embrace , who sunk readily in her arms. Nanoha relished the feeling of Fate's comforting arms around her, greedily she took support offered by the strong arms of her most devoted friend.

Admist the understanding and supportive aura of her most special person , Nanoha let herself go ;

"Fate chan" she sobbed into Fate's neck , the tears that she held for what seemed forever- spilled forth , this time however, Nanoha made no single effort to stop them ; simply she allowed herself to fall knowing completely well that fate was there to catch her.

Her friend's pain anguished Fate's very soul , but she held on knowing that she needs to stay strong for them to get through this . Fate avowed that she'll replace the tears with the usual pearl-like shine in those lilac eyes she loved so much.

Later , much later , Nanoha's soft sobs subsided, Fate gently eased her friend lightly from her tight embrace. Using the soft pads of her fingers she tenderly wiped out the remaining residual of her friend's tears .

The tender display , the closeness of her friend nearly melted Nanoha's heart.

She tried to say something, anything but found a certain incordination within her vocal cords. Turned out she didn't need to , Fate rested her forefinger at Nanoha's lips – that trembled under her touch – to ease her worry, the gentle touch accompanied by a soft smile of reassurance .

Fate gently moved her finger from Nanoha's lips and lightly cradled Nanoha's cheek – that leaned into her touch.

"Nanoha" Fate softly called her name. Not giving a verbal response Nanoha gave a soft nod , she loved it when Fate called her name it warmed her heart ; the feeling never changed since the first time Fate had called her name.

"Nanoha " Fate took a deep breath , for a flicker of second Nanoha saw nervousness marring Fate's beautiful features , the nervousness quickly changed to slight hesitancy , Fate took another deep breath and the hesitancy evaded giving way to a light of confidence , gathering Nanoha's hands in hers Fate gave her friend an earnest look – the red in her cheek was now clearly visible as well "Nanoha would you go out on a date with me" - Fate's face was the very picture of a sunset , yet the warm wine red eyes regarded Nanoha tenderly patiently waiting for her answer. The gentle soft sqeeze on Nanoha's hands transmitted the silent message that whatever her answer will be it'll be respected , understood and accepted without any hard feelings . Fate ofcourse would never burden Nanoha.

Nanoha's first conscious reaction at her friend's words was to stop her heart from leaping out her throat – it beated so rapidly in her chest – a healthy color of strawberry's rose to her cheeks ; part of her joyful and an equal part of her confused – not even in her wildest dreams had she imagined her shy to the one making a date proposal to her ; still held in the affectionate swirls of the ruby red eyes of her friend that she adored from the very bottom of her heart , she cast the hesitancy aside – not that she ever did consider denying Fate's request – with a surety that she hadn't felt for the past week , she accepted Fate's proposal , bringing out a wonderful smile on her friend's lips that accentuated her already heavenly beauty , Nanoha now looked for their date .

"Fate chan" Nanoha called out to her friend err…date after few minutes of comfortable silence.

"If we are going out on a d..date" feeling her voice squeaking a little she cleared her throat , trying again in a firmer voice she repeated,

"If we are going out on a date today then I better start getting ready for it now , right?"

Nanoha really hoped Fate would get her point and by the barely visible glint in her eyes she know that the point was well across , but the blonde remained there sitting passively , with a mask of innocence on her face .

"Ofcourse Nanoha I think you should , better start the day early I wish to have every single moment I can with you." Nanoha face caught another blush at Fate's reply , her shy friend was actually flirting with her and she was…she was enjoying it actually.

"Fate I need to change" Nanoha all but whined.

The blonde and her teasing however refuse to budge ,

"Ofcourse you do Nanoha, unless you're planning on going out in your jammies – which too , looks cute on you by the way "

"Fate I'm not changing in front of you so get out"

" Why not Nanoha?"

"…."

Nanoha was now getting slightly irritated by the fact that the epitome of 'shyness engraved' was giving her a full body blush . Deciding to herself that two can play the tease game , giving her date a seductive smile she said ,

"What sort of cheap date do you take me for Fate T. Harlaown , I won't get naked in front of you before the date even started , if you want to get the benefits" her voice dropped to a low alcove " you'll have to earn it" she finished with a saucy wink . Pleased extremely pleased to see the dusk impersonation on her date's cheek – the red I Fate's cheek starting from her cheeks and disappearing in her neckline was a delight to watch.

Fate previously bold was now tongue-tied at Nanoha's words " I…I" Fate squeaked , clearing her throat so that she can bring out a voice that resembled to a human's she tried again, " Iwillwaitforyououtside" something told Fate that she'd not been very successful in her 'try'. Saving herself from further embarrassment she fled to the door , making a hasty exit out of Nanoha's room .

The sound of Nanoha's laughter echoed from her room ,it was a pleasant…truly divine sound ; forgetting her embarrassment instantly Fate leaned against Nanoha's door ,

'Her laugh I can listen to it forever , I'll give anything and everything I have …everything I am , for Nanoha's smile '.

* * *

An hour later , Nanoha had taken a quick shower and was now dressed in a cute pink skirt that stopped just above her mid-thigh with a matching sleeveless top and a pair of white boots ; the outfit was quite revealing she acknowledged the fact but her previous flirtious banter with Fate spurred her on for something daring . She quickly sprinted on her feet at the sound of light knock on the door . She was unsurprised to see Fate there, surprised to see the beautiful flower bouquet held out to her– the bouquet consists of several flowers , all her favourites ; arranged in a neat pattern – very flattered and extremely joyous to receive a princess like treatment from her date she accepted the flower bouquet cradling it gently in both her hands with a genuine smile blossoming on her lips, then came the awe at her good-looking date ; Fate always looked good but today in her tight black jeans and sleeveless white shirt that accentuated her every curve she looked extremely _ dashing_ – a word though present in her vocabulary never had been useful or meaningful.

'How come I've never seen her like this before' she thought .

Finally raising her eyes to her friends face , she almost giggled aloud at her cherry red look , the laughter was nearly impossible to reign in when she saw Fate's jaw nearly dropping on the ground – Fate had appraised and approved her choice of clothing it'd seem. A rush of a pride swelled in Nanoha's heart at the thought of Fate finding her attractive. Pleased…very pleased with Fate's reaction she gently used her index finger to close Fate's hanging jaw choosing not to say anything in order to avoid further embarrassing her most special person…for now.

Fate for her was absolutely enthralled, shell-shocked rooted to the floor from the moment she saw Nanoha. Feeling Nanoha's fingers under her jaw she was broken out of her date's beauty spell.

'Gods how come I haven't ever seen her like this before' Fate questioned herself.

Shaking all thoughts out of her head, Fate firmed her resolve to make this day…this date best for Nanoha. Nanoha deserves nothing less that the best , Fate concluded. Regaining her confidence ,

"Thank you for allowing me to have the honor of your company Lady Takamachi. Shall we?" Fate asked Nanoha in a pure british accent while extending her arm to Nanoha in an offer.

Nanoha took the offered arm gently wounding her left hand around it , truly impressed by Fate's accent and admitting to herself without any hesitancy that yes it did sound sexy , deciding to reply in kind she said,

"It is my pleasure good sir. Please lead the way." Although her british accent imitation somehow fell short Fate still found it positively endearing . Fate lead Nanoha out of the Takamachi house where a fancy Mercedes was waiting for them – Fate had already arranged it earlier – Nanoha once again was very impressed with her date . Fate held the door open for Nanoha once they neared it , Nanoha impressed by the chivalry , offered Fate a smile as she allowed herself to be gently guided in the luxury vehicle by Fate.

During the ride the two occupied themselves with light conversations , pointless banters playful flirting and…well just in the delight they found in each other company . Until…a sudden jerk in the car broke them out of their isolation.

" Soneho-san is what happened" Fate asked the car driver pressing the speaker button – there was a buffer in their car , Fate selected it for privacy "

"Nothing Harlaown-sama just some air balloons startled me , must be the kids playing down the beach " Soneho – the Mercedes driver replied , swirling the car back in motion .

After the little incident only the car remained the one in motion.

It's petty really how at times some little almost insignificant unrelated things can remind you of the greatest achievements or losses in life . For Nanoha it was certainly the latter . As a child Nanoha had always been fascinated with air balloons awed by the elevations they can reach how high they could fly . It was truly a gift , a gift that Nanoha received from raging heart . Now however…it was all gone.

Fate watched with deep regret the jubilious to heart-wrenching transformation on Nanoha's face .Not that she'll allow the sadness to linger.

"Nanoha" Fate called her out drawing herself closer to her friend.

"What if I could never fly again Fate chan"

Yes Fate will not allow the sadness to linger ; only a smile suits Nanoha's angelic features.

"Then "Fate begin pushing a button at her side that immediately brought the vehicle to a stop.

Within an instant the door on Nanoha's side was opened a familiar supporting hand held out to her , warm red gazing lovingly at her ,

"Then I will run with you…._we will_ run together , Nanoha" yet again Nanoha's heart melted , yet agin a rush of fuzzy emotions rushed through her body ; her hand rose resting itself atop the awaiting one – a perfect fit .

How could she not have noticed it before.

A gentle tug assisted her out of the car , next she knew ; she was running.

Silent sea breeze ruffling her hair felt wonderful , almost like a caress.

The hand holding her own felt steady , it helped her gaining her ground , a shared assistance that helped her gain control of everything.

Her company…the presence of Fate by her side gave her a sense of security , a sense of belonging .

'Run yes , _we_ will do that ; it's quite an experience in itself' she thought as her grip on Fate's hand tightened.

A smile grace her lips as she found a certain contentment in her heart .

Fate found Nanoha's smile most most pleasing to watch , now all that remained was a sound – the blissful sound of Nanoha's laughter ;

'That will soon be arranged ' Fate thought an idea forming in her head ,

" Hey Nanoha you always loved the ocean water right "

"Yes that's right Fate chan "

No sooner the admission escaped from her lips a splash of sea water was met with her face . Looking to her side she found the cause of her dripping face – the burgundy eyed devil looking innocently at her ,

'Oh so you want a war right well it's on' Nanoha thought and with a silent war car she attacked her opponent with the same weapon – the salty sea water .

The sound of her laughter echoing through the beach .

* * *

Later two soaked bodies sat beside each other drying themselves after their water-play.

" So where are we having dinner Fate chan " Nanoha asked curiously , she hoped it was nearby so they can dry themselves up and still be able to reach there on time .

"La Perle du lac" Fate told her , Nanoha was again impressed with Fate's choice La Perle du lac was a famous swiss restaurant in Uminari she'd heard a lot about it from Suzuka.

"Oh La Perle du lac , that's great Fate chan , Suzuka chan told me it's the best place for swiss food in Uminari " Nanoha complimented , but Fate only looked at her strangely as if she had said something completely off-topic ,

Turned out she did ;

"Nanoha , La Perle du lac in Geneva , Switzerland " Fate revealed the address casually , eyes wide Nanoha gaped at Fate ,

"Fate are you serious ?" she calmed herself down with effort.

"Ofcourse , Vivio will stay with your parents , she likes being with them and your parent's also want to spoil their only granddaughter so they volunteered " Fate replied with another casual shrug , " I only brought you here because once Suzuka told me about the mall with a famous clothing store by the beach , I figured you wouldn't have kept much of your clothes here on earth after you moved to mid-childa so I planned this shopping trip , we'll shop , pack and go straight to the airport ."

" Fate this is earth we need passport and vis…" Nanoha stopped after Fate presented her the items wrapped inside a small protective plastic bag. Now Nanoha had only one question remaining ,

" Where are we going to do our packing ?"

" The mall offers private rooms, I've already booked one we can pack there "

Questions fled from Nanoha's mind only excitement remained .

* * *

Few hours later in the flight Nanoha found herself getting sleepy – ever since the incident the restlessness in her derived sleep out of her system ; but now with her body snuggled close to a warm , soft and comfortable one she could no longer fight it , making her head more comfortable against Fate's neck she draped her arm over Fate's stomach , relaxing when Fate's arm tightened around her securely holding her smaller frame she finally eased into the morpheus's realm .

Fate stared adoringly at Nanoha , brushing an unruly hair out of her face ; Fate had this idea- change the 'scenery' if you want to change the 'scene' that's why she came up with this trip .

Some may even call this running but as fate said to Nanoha , she'll run even forever if it meant keeping the tears away from Nanoha's eyes . Fate will not let her cry .

Hours later a soft voice in her ear woke her " Nanoha…Nanoha , had a nice nap" Fate teasingly pinched her nose .

"Yes" Nanoha replied clearing the vestiges of sleep from her eyes .

" Come on we're here "

They boarded a taxi after checking out , inside the taxi Nanoha once again made herself comfortable by Fate's side with her head head resting on her shoulder a hand wrapped around Fate's waist .

" We'll go to Castle de Geneva , hotel first , it'd be nice to refresh and relax first right ?" Fate stroked Nanoha's hair as she briefed her about her plans , " We have reservations in La Perle du lac at 8:00 , we can also go sight-seeing before dinner or do anything you prefer "

Inside their hotel's suite Nanoha's or rather both their preference happened to be cuddling on the couch by the fireplace – Nanoha did not know since when did she became this needy of physical contacts but she really liked being in Fate's embrace and since Fate hadn't complained it didn't came across Nanoha's mind to stop – engaging themselves in light conversation – by a mutual understanding among them , the sensitive topics were avoided – as the time of their dinner reservation drew close , Fate gently extracted herself from Nanoha leaving her to change with a quick short kiss on her hand and a wide blush on her cheeks .

A short while later Fate – dressed in her black suit , one that was recommended by Nanoha in the mall – knocked on Nanoha's suite door , it opened and Fate took in the most beautiful sight on earth ; Nanoha had donned her black strapless gown – Fate had loved it the moment she saw it in the mall – time seemed to have come to a slow stop when burgundy met violet ; " You are beautiful Nanoha , so very beautiful " Fate complimented mentally punching herself for not being able to come up with appropriate words to describe Nanoha's unique beauty.

"Thank you Fate chan so are you"

The La Perle du lac restaurant really deserved it's fame Nanoha surmised as her taste glands approved the swiss delicacies prepared by the talented chefs of La Perle du lac , more often than not her eyes would sway towards her gorgeous date sitting across her , she just couldn't get enough of watching her . This day – well two days actually - had been best in her life and the credit for that goes to her companion . Being with Fate always stirred something inside of her but because of her…well both of theirs tight schedules actually , she never got the chance to inspect her deep feelings .

'What are these feelings I have Fate chan '

* * *

They finished their dinner early , so they decided to take a stroll across the green town. Wandering through the parks they admired the beauty of autumn trees ; moving through the small river they found themselves on a small bridge , despite herself Nanoha could not help the feeling of nostalgia that enveloped her , the feeling wasn't bad far from it – as it was a place like this that where Fate first called her name where they first shared the pain of separation , where they first embraced.

"It was on a bridge like this you accepted my friendship proposal wasn't it Fate chan ?" she asked facing the taller blonde.

"Yes , I remember how scared and confused I was then" Fate admitted softly, the time held memories of both joy and pain for her.

"Confused ? were you confused about being my friend"Nanoha's soft voice now held a slight edge, Fate hastened to explain ;

"What no…no ,Nanoha your friendship was the only thing I was sure of , it was life I was uncertain about , unsure about the direction of my life then , so many things happened so quickly and I couldn't choose a way I guess" Fate shrugged finishing lamely.

A moment of amiable silence passed between them before Nanoha spoke again her voice soft barely disconcernable,

" Raging heart brought us together in the beginning wasn't it Fate chan?; had it not been for raging heart I..you wouldn't be here with me , all I have is because of raging heart , but now raging heart…" moisture filled her throat again as she lost control of her voice , but this time Fate wouldn't allow her to be lost ;

" No , you're wrong Nanoha it wasn't raging heart that brought us together , it was _**you**_ who found me"

Disbelieving violet eyes raised to meet hers , seeing nothing but reassurance and absolute confidence in the ruby red eyes , the disbelief in the royal colored ones shimmered.

" Nanoha" Fate continued , " I was a TSAB wanted criminal , doesn't matter what my reason was everyone saw me as a violater of justice and had I been captured they would have treated me as such without caring about my reason , my true feelings or without caring about me."

" But **you** Nanoha , **you ** were different ,** you ** asked the question 'why' **you** tried to seek the motive and ** you** understood…you saw through my barriers and broke them not with raging heart but with the true magic that makes **you **. It was because of you Nanoha that everyone else believed…I myself believed that I can redeem . I just told you about my uncertainity in the direction of life , do you know it was after meeting you on the bridge , I decided to choose my path and the very first decision was to always be by your side to be always be able to protect you like you did " Fate moved closer to Nanoha gently grasping both her hands in her own , " I've never believed in the concept of destiny but after meeting you I do I believe that we were destined to meet and surely would've found each-other ; one way or the other."

Gently caressing Nanoha's knuckles with the soft pads of her fingers she continued ;

" You never give yourself enough credit Nanoha – that is the modesty in you , the beauty of you . You never acknowledge what a truly amazing person **you ** are."

Fate's deep coral eyes bored into Nanoha's ,

" Do you know Nanoha when we first became friends there were a great number of things I liked you , but as the time passed as I got to know more of you…the true Nanoha , the parameters changed from 'what I like about you?' to ' what is there that I don't like about you?'. There was not a part of you be it a virtue or a vile that I didn't find endearing Nanoha – the way you are determined , strong willed ; you have achieved success in completing the near impossible missions – a task that even TSAB's high ranking officers could not accomplish - I admire that , the entire mid-childa does and it's not just your over-acheivements that are appraising , the simple person – the simplicity in you is just as unique – I love the way you burn toast every morning " Fate gave Nanoha a mischevious wink ;

"I love the way your eyes shine on seeing anything new , I love how devoted you are to anything you do and I specially love how great of a mother you are ."

" Vivio , Nanoha a scared and hurt child ; but still she trusted you from the very beginning – your innocence reaching out to hers , you formed a bond even stronger than blood with Vivio . You saved the child and gave her a perfect family ". **You ** are special Nanoha so very special , if required I will devote every single second in my life to make you realize I will make you see the true magic that's in you".

The intensity in Fate's voice drained out every other existence from her leaving just the two of them ; Fate's soothing voice held nothing but confidence , it stirred something in her heart…everything that was her and Nanoha found herself believing ; how could she not –

Held in the gentle embrace of those coral orbs ; Nanoha saw the reflection of purest emotion in Fate's eyes – the purest form of love. An emotion reflecting in her own eyes . Dusk of oblivion finally cleared , Her feelings , Nanoha finally realized .

Yes , she did believe ; how could she not ,

When the hand holding hers gave her a security , a certain strength that made Nanoha believe that she can withstand any number of storms .

When the warm ruby eyes that seemingly held her in such an loving gaze it felt like a caress reaching her heart removing all the doubts and uncertainities .

People often talk about heaven and paradise and in these wine red orbs Nanoha found a glimpse of both ,she found a world where she belonged , the pain of the pasts vanishing ; Nanoha found herself looking forward for the promising future she found in Fate's eyes .

A future that included her and her family - Fate and Vivio - who will always be by her side .

Special she did feel , " You're right Fate I do believe you , I'm in love with the most kind-hearted gentle and amazing soul in this universe , true I'm very blessed" Nanoha swallowed her throat constricted with emotions " I'm the most fortunate person in this universe because that amazing person loves me back , true I'm special " her lilac eyes beseeched Fate for the admission she truly wanted to hear Fate say those magical words and Fate didn't disappoint , leaning down until a mere fraction remained between their lips , Fate whispered ;

"I love you Nanoha , I always have" then Nanoha's lips were taken in a soft , sweet kiss Nanoha melted into it instantly bringing her arms up she circled Fate's neck raising herself on her toes she deepened ; the soft kiss soon turned passionate when the overwhelming need to taste each other brought their tongues into play , the need for air finally drove them apart .

" I don't need anything Fate as long as my family is by my side I will be happy…that's all I need" Nanoha murmured leaning her face in Fate's neck . Fate tightened her arms around Nanoha's waist.

* * *

The sound of her ringtone awake Nanoha from her peaceful slumber , but she did not made any effort to move , instead she snuggled more into the soft pillow , the soft pillow with a heartbeat – residual of sleep finally vanishing from her mind , Nanoha took in her surrounding she realized that she was naked and her naked frame was pressed tightly against an equally bare one – events of the day before and specially the night flashed across Nanoha's mind .

Fate finally managed to slay all of Nanoha's demons and take away all her insecurities . In the emotional moment Fate casted all her barriers and broken Nanoha's own – this pushed the unrecognized feelings securely hidden in the highlight , those feelings they both recognized and expressed in both vocal and the most physical of ways . After the kiss both felt their hearts busting with heavy emotions , the need to be with the other was overwhelming almost painfully so , that had them make a hasty trip to their hotel room – in the privacy of their room they relinquished the hold on their feelings , every restrain breaking from the first gentle touch , the fire rising with one simple caress , the annoying articles of clothing quickly removed , skin melted against skin , words of promises , cries of pleasure disturbed the silence of the night as the synchronized rhythm of their bodies finally drove them to the euphoria of earthly delight .

A heavy blush and a most endearing smile swept across Nanoha's angelic features , lifting herself up on her elbow Nanoha studied the goddess like beauty of her lover – once again feeling the luckiest person alive - bringing her hand up she caressed Fate's cheek slowly moving it down to her neck tracing her refined collarbone ;

The irritating ringtone once again halted her explorations – thankful for the fact that the noise didn't woke her lover – Nanoha retreated her phone from the night stand and answered , " Takamachi Nanoha "

" Instructor Takamachi " Shari's excited voice came from the other end " we did it , we unlocked raging heart –turned out it wasn't a spell but a virus that had blocked raging heart the virus programming was based on Revnuesa's technique once I figured it out it was easy to break the virus ; now all systems in raging heart are operating successfully ".

" That's great Shari san , thank you for your hard work " Shari heard the reply and puzzled her brows she'd expected a more enthusiastic response from the instructor infact she'd completely believed that Nanoha would instantly teleport in her lab.

" No thanks is necessary instructor Takamachi , I'm just happy I could help now both raging heart and bardiche could be with their masters "

" Bardiche what happened to bardiche " Nanoha asked frowing ,

"Well" Shari hesitated figuring if enforcer Harlaown kept it from the instructor then she shouldn't spill the beans either ; it wouldn't be right, " Shari san" once the instructor's edgy voice resounded in her ears Shari figured her safety was important as well so hurriedly she delivered "Before going to see you enforcer Harlaown locked bardiche such that it could only be unlocked with your magical power ".

And just like that once again Nanoha's heart swelled with love , entranced by Fate's devotion to her , bending down she firmly pressed her lips to Fate , the kiss rousing her lover from a sweet dream to a sweet reality , breaking the kiss Nanoha stared in the deep red orbs that held her heart from the very first sight , "Shari san" Nanoha spoke into the phone not taking her eyes off Fate.

" Please take care of bardiche and raging heart , we'll pick them up after a week"

" A week ? What will you be doing in this time instructor Takamachi . If you don't mind me asking "

Shari could not help but ask what was it that was more important to the instructor than her magical device , but the answer she got was ,

" Living the truly magical moments of my life "

* * *

Author note : Well that's all folks I truly hope that you've had fun reading this slightly lengthy chapters . Please review and let me know your opinions on the story.


End file.
